Daint Sane
by Lady Pendragon
Summary: Road Trip!Daint Sane: The New Craze That's Sweeping the Nation!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own:**

-Pendragon  
-Idaho  
-MCR lyrics, or MCR in general.

**

* * *

**

**Daint Sane**

By Lady Pendragon

"Daint Sane: The First Album, the new craze that's sweeping the nation! Buy tickets for his concert now!" Bobby read off the billboard, while sitting in the passenger seat of Emily's JEEP Rubicon. Emily was driving, while Liz was crashed in between them. Matthew and Spader sat on either side of Aja in the back. They were going to Idaho, Land of Potatoes. They weren't really sure that's what it was, but it sounded appropriate. I'm tired of saying They. So, we'll switch it up a bit. Ellos(….Spanish for they…and since some are male...yeah. whatever. Not time to explain Spanish, time to tell story, I get it. Really. Not back to our feature presentation.) were on First Earth, of course. They had just entered Canada. But who knows why they were there because Canada is SO NOT on the way to Idaho... Well, it wasn't from where they were going. Which was…somewhere on the east coast…anyways…

"Wow, This Daint Sane person sounds really cool!" Spader said, "I think we should get tickets to the show!" Everyone was in favor. So they decided to get tickets. Conveniently, he was playing that night, in the immediate area. After they purchased the tickets, Bobby had a confused look on his face.

"Daint Sane..." he said as he pondered his thoughts. "That sounds oddly familiar, but I just can't place it... Any ideas, guys?"

Aja was the first to reply, "Old school friend?"

"Doubt it. Plus, he sounds older than my age."

"Friend of your Uncle's?" Spader asked him.

"I don't think so.."

"What about that one guy who keeps trying to take over territories but mostly fails because you win there and not him. The guy that turns into a bunch of stuff and is really tall? His name sounds like it, I think…" Emily said, as Liz added on.

"Nah…couldn't be…" They all shrugged it off and prepared to go to the concert. They had awesome clothes, because of all the cool gift cards Matt and Emily received for taking over Canada. Oh, and Matt and Emily had free reign in Canadian stores. So, in short…they all looked cool. Yeah. I won't waste time telling you what everyone was wearing. Bad writing technique. But everyone looked pretty schnazzy. Especially Emily. And Matt too, I suppose. Cause they were just the coolest people ever in the history of evers.

Before the group went to the concert, they decided to get something to eat. They tried for Olive Garden, because Spader liked the sign. But it was too crowded, and they decided to go to Burger King.

"Soooooo…" Matt began, "Burger King..." he grinned and turned to Emily.

"Deep fry any pedestrians lately?" she asked him with a completely sober expression. It only lasted for a moment. The two then proceeded to crack up, laughing themselves to tears.

After they all ate, it was time for the concert. So they proceeded to the really big…concert…place…thingy…yeah. The opening act was some random band called Matt, some other guy, and a unicorn. They were pretty good. Everyone felt very sad for Matt, who had mysteriously missed the act. Their favorite song was "Oh, Pretty Pink Pony!" Emily had been humming along the whole time.

"You've heard them before?" Bobby asked Emily, to a frantic stare.

"What, huh, oh, of course not! Nope, just a catchy tune! Heh. heh. heheheh." She looked down, embarrassed. No, she totally wasn't their manager, not at all…

Eventually it was time for the main act, or, in other words, Daint Sane!

"You won't win this battle  
For your world and Halla  
Your territory's going down.  
Because your methods don't work  
And I'm going to win.  
So you'd be best to back off right now

Because you never can win.  
I'm gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause I've got way of stopping you short  
I'm gonna rip off your head  
And all your little friend's  
Another dado will break you down

I say all travelers scare  
The living shit out of me  
Bobby could care less  
As long I will bleed  
So try on those clothes  
And go through the flume  
Maybe he'll leave you alone, but he'll kill me

The natives on Ibara  
The awful wars that I start  
They'll never win them, you all know that.  
But they are pretty good  
And they may have won the first one  
But I will bring them all down in the end.

I said all travelers scare  
The living shit out of me  
Bobby could care less  
As long I will bleed  
So try on those clothes  
And go through the flume  
Maybe he'll leave you alone, but he'll kill me

Ohhh yeah!

I said all travelers scare  
The living shit out of me  
Bobby could care less  
As long I will bleed  
So try on those clothes  
And go through the flume  
Maybe he'll leave you alone, but he'll kill me

All together now!

Travelers scare  
The living shit out of me  
Bobby could care less  
As long I will bleed  
So try on those clothes  
And go through the flume  
Maybe he'll leave you alone, but he'll kill me

Travelers scare  
The living shit out of me  
Bobby could care less  
As long I will bleed  
So try on those clothes  
And go through the flume  
Maybe he'll leave you alone, but he'll kill me"

So yeah, he sang other songs, but the almighty authoress really didn't feel like filking out her whole afternoon, so she only made one up.

As they exited the ampitheater thing, they heard maniacal laughter and "I'LL GET YOU PENDRAGOOOOONNNNN"

"Are you sure it's not that evil guy?" Emily asked again, with Matt's consent.

"Naahhhhhh," the travelers replied in unison.

"But I STILL can't place him!" Bobby replied, staring confunded at them.

* * *

and that's it. if you don't get it, that's okay, cause it was a birthday present for someone... 


End file.
